


God I Could Use a Vaction

by 1JohnWaynes_DaddyIssues



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, DC Comics References, F/F, New Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JohnWaynes_DaddyIssues/pseuds/1JohnWaynes_DaddyIssues
Summary: Sara and the Legends are confronted with an ancient Evil that only wants revenge on one family and to destroy the world. Can they protect this new mystery person or are they going to protect the Legends. Also how does Ava know them and is Constantine willingly becoming a legend.This is how is an alternate kind of season four. Starts right after the Season 3 finale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my First Fic. I have no beta. this is just something I kind of had in the back of my mind. I was wondering if it was worth putting out there or not. Any critiques would be great. Sorry for all the mistakes they are my own.  
> Happy Reading

Dark Forest:--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woods are eerily quiet. The trees stand tall and block the stars that shine bright above. Two men in blue Time Bureau suits wander around the woods while they check their watches. Trevor, 30s, cute in a blue pant suit stops and looks around.  
"I'm just saying you should really try up-swipe man. It really works. I got a date with this hot chick that worked at "Sinks, Showers and Stuff" or something like that. I can't remember but either way she was hot. Hey are you listening?"/p>

Mike, 30s, in the same outfit wanders farther way from Trevor and stares intensely at his watch. A loud screech rings out into the forest. Mike jumps like a cat.  
"Uh yeah, I am. I could use a good girl I guess. Hey, man did you hear that."

Their time courier starts to blink and beep loudly. They both look at their watches. Trevor takes a couple steps forwards and tries to look in to the darkness that surrounds them.  
"It's just a bird Mike. I think our watches are broken man. There are no anachronisms out here, just dirt."

Mikes takes a deep breath. "Your probably right man. Let's just get out of here. This place creeps me out."  
A flicker of light comes from nowhere and grows bigger and brighter. It creates a tear in time and space. A hand pops out and pulls the sides of the tear wider apart. Both men stare and pull out their guns. A body gracefully steps out as the tear closes.  
Allura, age unknown, dressed in a dark purple bathing suit like leotard, with an open black sleeved cape, strides forward and looks around. Allura looks behind her where the tear once was and then turns to the men in front of her.  
"Freedom at last." She wiggles her finger. "Told them I'd be back"

Trevor raises his gun a little higher. "Alright lady, stand still with your hands up. Don't make us shoot you."

Allura looks up from her hand and stares blankly at the men in front of her. "Where am I."  
Mike trembles and yells, "You heard him ma'am. Hands up."  
Allura looks at them distastefully. "Men. Swine's, all of you." 

Allura puts her hand out and a burst of light shoots forth. It hits Trevor in the chest. Mike shoots his gun. Allura waves her hand. The bullet flies past her. "Now. Where. Am. I."

Mike drops his gun next to Trevor's still body and runs. He rolls up his sleeves and dials his watch. "Code Red. We have a Code Red. Meta of unknown force at--"

Allura appears in front of him and with a flick of her wrist Mike falls to the ground in pain.  
UNKNOWN AGENT on the other side of the time courier speaks, "Mike, come in. Can you tell us your location? What happened?"

Allura steps on his time watch and bends down to his level. "Now, that I have your attention. Where am I? "Allura steps on Mike and he screams.  
"I'm not telling you anything. The Time Bureau will stop you." You-  
Allura places her hand his head. He seizes up until his eyes turn deep orange. "Now, you will listen. Where am I? " Mike nods his head. His orange eyes gaze up at his mistress.  
"You are in Seattle in the year 2018, Mistress. " "Thank you, pet."  
Allura pats his head. "Now one more question. Where is the Slaughter Swamp?" Allura smirks and quirks her brows.

CONSOLE ROOM ON WAVE RIDER--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zari strides in with her fun in the sun clothes on. Ray, Wally and Nate in board shorts and tank follow behind her and take off their sun glasses. Nate to press buttons on the console with a sigh. "Well, so much for our vacation."

Ray slides in next to him and begins to look over the console with him. "Yeah, I think Aruba might be cursed. First Caesar, now Dragons."

Zari sits on the stairs and randomly pulls out a bag of nuts to eat. "Are you sure it's not us?"

Constantine trails behind them with a cigarette in hand and turns to Mick next to him. " A little help, mate. "

Mick stares hard. " No." 

Constantine shrugs his shoulders and turns to Wally. "Would you mind?" Wally looks to Zari who shrugs. "Uh, sure. One sec." Wally zips off and comes back. The cigarette is lit. Constantine nods his head and takes a long drag. 

Zari stands to join everyone around the console. "Okay, so tell us again. What happened?"  
Constantine takes a good long drag of his cigarette. "No, actually why don't you tell me what happened, Love. Last I checked the goal was to keep Mallus locked away. What happened?"  
Zari opens her mouth to speak but Ray cuts her off. "Okay. See that was the original plan but then Amaya went off to Zimbabwe--"  
"So she could save her family." Nate interrupts

Ray pats Nate on the shoulder with a smile. "Yeah, so she could save her family. And we didn't really want to fight her on it. I mean it's her family and it's really hard to know the future and not want to change it. Trust me I have been tempted tons of times to change something. I think we all have."  
Constantine pinches the bridge of his nose. "Get to the bloody point."

Ray gives a little cough. "Okay, sorry. So we were at a loss and Sara thought...but also Darhk because he was there too. Actually, just in case you wanted to know, Nora's not evil anymore so that's a plus. Though, we were very concerned 'when Darhk showed up randomly, but he really cares about his daughter."

Mick places a beer bottle on the console and grunts at Ray. "Get to the point haircut."

Ray looks at Zari. "I got this Ray". Nate pats his shoulder as Mick grunts. 

Zari sighs and turns to Constantine. "Sara had this idea that we should fight Mallus with the totems, but the only way to do that was to release him. And that's pretty much what happen." 

Constantine rubs his face. "Okay, Love. I get that, but you didn't just let Mallus out, you opened a door, a door that will not be closed easily."  
All the Legends faces turn awkwardly grim.

 

Underground GYM MAT in Star City-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara kicks and punches the dummy in front of her. She hits it harder and harder until the dummy flies off the chain and into the wall across from her. She bows her head and clutches her hands. She resets and straightens her back. She walks over to the bag on the ground and drags it across the mat.  
"Well, at least you're not punching people." Sara gives a sad smirk and turns to AVA who is wearing her Time Bureau outfit.

"I'm not going to say I wasn't tempted." Ava slowly crosses the mat to where Sara stands.

"I'm so sorry, Sara. I heard what happen to Quentin." Sara turns away from Ava and drops the dummy to the ground. Ava walks closer and places her hand on Sara's shoulder. "I really want to ask how you're doing, but I know you're just going to say you're fine even though you're not."

Sara looks straight into Ava's eyes and blinks away tears. Ava touches her shoulder. "So, all I am going to say is that I'm here for you and that if you need to talk or just fight it out I'm here."  
Sara and Ava's faces inch closer. "Ava. I--" Ava's Time watch goes off." Director Sharpe. We have a problem".  
Ava takes a quick step back and talks into her watch. "I'm a little busy, but I will be back in a few. Tell Gary to handle it."  
Sara gives them a little more space. "Duty calls. You should go. I will be fine. Promise."

Ava hesitates as Sara gives her a weak smile. "Really, I will be fine. Go. We can talk later. Plus, I probably shouldn't leave the Legends alone for too long. You know how they are". 

With a weak chuckle Ava nods and reaches for her time courier. "Yes, I do. I'm surprised something hasn't exploded yet. Ava pauses and looks uncertainly at Sara. We'll talk later. Right?"  
Sara nods and gives a stronger smile. Ava creates a portal and is gone. 

SLAUGHTER SWAMP ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bright light flashes and a tear in reality appears near a green muddy lake. Allura steps forth with Mike who has orange eyes and spider web like tattoos up his face and walks like he is on a leash. "Come forth pet and bear witness to real power." 

Allura step as close as possible to the edge of the lake. "Time to raise bigger badder pets. "

Mike looks over the muddy lake. Mike eyes blink and they return to normal. He struggles against an invisible force. "What are you doing? How did we get here?" Allura side eyes Mike. She snaps her fingers a barely sees a spark. "Dammit, still powering up. Oh well, I only have one more use for you anyway. "

Mike sees the crazy lady from earlier and starts to back away from her. "What? Lady you're crazy. "

Allura flicks her wrist. Mike's neck twist and his body goes flying through the air and splashes into the lake. "Solomon. I call on thee. I have provided an inbred now awake from the dead. Rise and follow me for you shall not sleep for this eternity. "

The wind spins rapidly as lightening comes for above and strikes the lake. A loud roar rips through the swamp as a hand burst through the water. The moon silhouettes a giant man as he raises out the water. 

Allura smirks dangerously. "Hello sleepy head. Are you ready to wreak havoc?" Solomon Grundy, age unknown, as white as clown makeup, in a ripped suit without a tie, and white hair takes a deep breath and roars. 

"That's what I thought." Allura turns to walk away while her arms rise in the air and a tear in reality starts to form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Legends meet the magical fugitive and get in a fight in the process. Whats new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed some of the first chapter to include quotations around the speeches, so its a little easier to read. Here is the second chapter. Sorry once again for the mistakes.

LAS VEGAS AUDITORIUM----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The crowd watches in silence as a woman is not only cut in half but the upper half disappears and reappears in front of their eyes. 

Zatanna late 20s, mixed, with a long black blazer with a coattail, white dress shirt with bow tie and legging fishnets blows a kiss at the front row. 

 

The Legends sit in three different sections of the auditorium. Sara, Mick and Ray are on the left side. Zari and Wally sit in the middle and Constantine and Nate sit on the right. They all are dressed nicely besides Constantine. 

 

The boys are in causal suits minus the tie. Zari is in a very nice and somewhat modest dress with a pair of legging underneath. While Sara rocks a red and very tight pant suit with a white blouse. 

 

Nate scans the crowds from where he is sitting. "Okay, it might just be me but she doesn't look like a threat." Constantine stares at the stage "That's because she isn't, Mate." 

 

Sara scans her side of the auditorium.  
"Alright. Make sure you keep a good look out. There are a lot of people here and anyone of them can be the threat." 

Loud cheers and claps can be heard from the crowd. They all survey their surroundings. 

Wally wiggles a little in his seat not really liking how close everyone is sitting together. " I will admit though she is very entertaining. I can't see any strings or gadgets at all. Very impressive." 

 

Constantine smirks "That's because there aren't any Mate. That right there is one of the most powerful magic users out there."  
Constantine points to Zatanna. Ray looks excitedly at the stage. " Really. How powerful?" 

 

Constantine barely pauses for a sec. "Very, Mate. Very. She once brought someone back from the brink of death without breaking a sweat. She also has really a mean hook. She got me good in the kisser once. " 

 

Sara chuckles into the mics "Only once? Well I'm sure she had good reason."  
Constantine turns to look at Sara across the auditorium and quirks an eyebrow. "She did"

Zari interrupts their staring contest. "If she is so powerful than why is she doing magic shows in Vegas."  
Constantine shrugs. The people next to him stare at him questionably " It's a rough economy Love. We do what we can to get by." 

A giant hoard of doves come flying off stage and soar over the audience. Zatanna addresses the audience. "Now for my next trick I will need a volunteer from the audience."  
Multiple hands fly up in the air including Wally, Nate and Ray. Sara quickly puts a hand to her ear and fakes a cough." Really guys." 

 

Ray wiggles his fingers in the air" What I want to see what she can do."  
Nate hops a little in his chair "Come on Sara you can't say you have never wanted to be a part of a magic trick." 

 

Sara tilts her head to side as if to ponder. "Honestly, I can, because I already was. You remember right. That time I was resurrected from the dead. " 

 

Zari tries to get Wally to put his hand down, but he is too fast.  
"Also what happen to low profile guys." 

 

Boys all sigh and slowly put there hands down. As Zatanna walks back and forth on stage while blocking the light form her eyes. "Well how about you?" 

Zatanna poofs off stage. She reappears sitting on the chair arm right next to Sara with the biggest smile on her face.  
Another spotlight besides the one on Zatanna shines on Mick and Ray.

Wally slumps a little in his chair. "For real" 

Nate grumbles under his breath. "Not fair. Next time for sure"

Zari blows a silent breath. "Yeah, maybe the next time we are staking out a magic act, so we can save the world. That seems plausible."

Nate smiles at Zari as someone shushes Zari from behind.  
Sara turns into her shoulder and fake coughs. "Guys, shut up." 

Zatanna is scanning the boys faces with her legs crossed. "Tell me what are your names."

Ray smiles bright "Well I'm Ray, This is Mick and the lady's chair your sitting on is Sara." 

 

Zatanna spotlight extends onto Sara. Zatanna looks Sara right in the eye and her big smile on her face falters slightly. "Sara. Very common name."  
Sara eyes Zatanna suspiciously not liking the way she said that last comment. "Yeah but I'm not a very common person." 

Zatanna and Sara seem to have both pause for moment as if to have a silent war going on. "I'm sure you're not." Zatanna looks up quickly at the boys. "You with the nice hair. Ray, right? Want to help me with my next act?" 

 

Sara, Constantine and Zari all whisper no.

"Yes" Ray stands as Zatanna hops up and holds her hand out. 

"Great" Ray takes her hand. They disappear and reappear on stage. The crowd goes wild with cheers. 

Sara puts her head in her hands. "This can't be good"

AUDITORIUM LOBBY--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd files out the doors. Zatanna stands on the side and shakes hands with multiple people and signs some autographs.  
The Legends are spread within the crowd but still close enough to see each other. Ray Nate and Wally all talk excitedly like school girls. 

Ray looks bewilder in the best way. "Oh, my goodness did you see-"  
Wally jumps in just as excited. "Yeah and then she-"  
Nate is practically bursting at the seams. "Right and then the giant explosion. I'm so jealous you got to go on stage with her." 

 

Wally zips close to Ray. "Yeah man. You were only like meh before but now like you're really cool."  
Ray smiles at Wally but then frown a little. "I know right it was mind... Wait you didn't think I was cool. I built my own atom suit. I used to own a company. Like multimillion." 

Mick stands near the bar with beer in his hand. "Key word is used to own. "

Ray looks at Mick. "Hey I-"

Sara interrupts them all "Alright guys focus. We have work to do."

The crowd starts to cheer again as Zatanna waves, blows more kisses and poofs away. The crowd starts to thin. The Legends all huddle closer together near the corner of the exit.

Zari walks closer to where Sara is. " I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary yet."

Constantine tries to light a cigarette but he security guards look at him harshly. "That's because we are not looking for something out of the ordinary, Love. We're looking for something extraordinary."

Zari stops and looks at the thinning crowd. "What? That makes no sense." 

They scan the crowd and see a woman dressed in clothes made for royalty. She steps in front of a couple of guards near the auditorium hallway.  
She laughs and touches their arms. Their hands slowly become covered in tattoo-like spider webs. They slowly spread across their bodies.  
She chants something under her breath. The guards gasp a silent breath and their eyes flash orange. She strolls a little past him and poofs away. Their eyes go back to normal and their hands return to normal. 

Ray stares wide eye. "Did you all see that."

Sara and Zari stand next to each. Sara touches her com. "Alright team let's get to work."

Zari trails behind Sara. "That was extraordinary. More like creepy"

They all slip through the crowd to follow.

 

DRESSING ROOM-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zatanna appears in the middle of the room. She throws her hat onto a rack. She makes a beeline for makeup table with a giant mirror.  
She grabs the bunny from her coat and places him softly in a cage. She snaps her fingers and two rings appear on the table. She easily pulls them apart and places them in a drawer.  
KNOCK. KNOCK. 

She turns to look at the door. "Hold on. I will be right there"  
KNOCK. KNOCK

She looks at the door through the mirror. "One sec. Hold your horses."  
She gets up and takes a couple of strides. 

 

Screams and a crash are heard on the other side right before she turns the knob. The door bursts open.  
Zatanna flies back and lands hard on the ground in front of the makeup table. Allura strides in dressed to impress and kill. "Your father really thought that hell hole could keep me forever." 

Allura raises her hands. A burst of magic slams Zatanna into the wall. Zatanna struggles as Allura throws her like a rag doll. "And now, you can tell him yourself how wrong he was, after I end you." 

Zatanna lies crumpled on the floor. Allura walks closer and reaches out to grab her. A yellow and red flash zooms past and grabs Zatanna. " Alright Blair Witch, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Sara says from the entry way of the room. 

Wally with Zatanna in his arms zooms to stand a little behind Sara. She is standing in front of all the Legends and Constantine, who is holding a cigarette.

Allura growls. "Fools you have no idea who you're messing with."

Sara smirks "Easy it is, then."

 

The Legends rush at Allura but she sends out a ray of light that stops them in their tracks. Allura appears near the makeup table and smirks."You can't possibly think it would be that easy?"

Zari clenches her fist to prepare for anything. "Was kind of hoping it would be."

 

Allura snaps her fingers and the stage hands come walking in with orange eyes and web-like tattoos on their faces. They attack the Legends. 

"Crap" Zari doges a stage hand  
Mick pulls out his gun to blast them all.  
Zatanna lays in Wally's arms and holds her head. She blinks and holds her other hand out. "Wait, don't hurt them. They are being controlled. They can't help it."

Mick growls and pushes one of the stage hands into the wall next to him. A stage hand wraps herself around Nate's neck from behind. "How are we supposed to fight them then?" Nate twirls around and tries to fling her off gently. 

 

Sara side steps two stage hands that lungs at her. She steps behind them and knocks them on the head with her bow staff. That she pulled out of the inside of her coat. "Gently. No killing, but maybe just a little hit on the head."

 

Zatanna shrugs her shoulder and nods.  
Zari ducks and grabs the rack off the floor and hits a stage crew member on the head. They fall to the ground unconscious. "Works well enough."

The Legends rush the stage hands and dodge their advances while knocking them out.  
Constantine moves closer to one of the stage hands and whispers something. He flicks the side of her head and she falls unconscious. Ray blast a little sound wave at three that are running fool speed at him. Mick slaps a pimple face man that tried to punch him in the stomach.

More continue to rush the Legends

Sara dodges another attack. She head-butts one and they slide down the wall. " This is stupid. Wally? Can you--"

Wally nods his head. "Oh, yeah sure. No problem." Wally places Zatanna on her feet. " You good" She nods yes. 

He zips around the room several times. He stops near Sara as all the stage hands fall to the ground unconscious. 

Zari lets out an exasperated breath. "You couldn't have done that earlier."

Wally smiles sheepishly. "Sorry"

 

Everyone turns to Allura who has not moved yet. Constantine starts to move a little closer. "Alright, Love. Come with me. We're done with your games"

Allura quirks an eyebrow. "Oh, Constantine the games haven't even begun yet. But here, I will make a deal with you. Give me Zatanna and your demise will be quick...ish."

Constantine stops in his tracks. "How do you know my name?"

The Legends all gather in front of Zatanna. Sara clenches her bow staff tightly. "Yeah, no deal"  
Ray stands tall on the side of Sara. "Lady, I don't know if you realize this but we out number you."

Allura laughs. She snaps her fingers. More stage hands appear outside the door. Some enter the room behind the Legends. The stage hands on the ground stir and stand up. 

Nate turns to the stage hands behind them. "You just had to point that out didn't you"  
Ray joins Nate to stand behind Zatanna. "Sorry"

Allura looks to her side. She raises two fingers in the air next to her and slices them through the air. "But wait. There's more."

A tear in reality appears and two hands pops out. Solomon Grundy pulls himself from the tear with a loud roar. Solomon Grundy stands tall and the Legends take a step back.  
Allura points to all the legend. "Grundy, destroy them but leave that one for me." She points directly at Zatanna. 

 

Zari's eyes go wide and gives a dry huff. "I really hate this mission."  
Solomon Grundy and the stage hands rush them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts. Also I probably wont post another chapter for a week or so. I have the first couple chapters done I just need to get them organized and somewhat reading worthy. Thanks again. All critiques are welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me if I should keep going or not. Thanks for reading.


End file.
